Too Far Gone
by Anime and Manga Obsessive
Summary: Kagome has been feeling different lately. Depression has taken her over and no one seems to notice the cuts on her wrist or the tears on her skin. Only that she seems slower lately. Our girl is fading fast and this is one thing that Inuyasha may not be able to save her from. Trigger and cussing warning comment if you think I should change rating
1. Chapter 1

**Too Far Gone**

**Hey lovely people reading this weirdly named thing I call writing im just going to tell you all now…. Characters are probably going to be a little…. Or a lot occ because my mind is a shit full of imagination…. Sorta….. I may also do the whole lots of dots thingy….. don't like? Well you already clicked on the story so might as well read it right?... Or not idk…. **

**Chapter One~ Depression? Oh sweetie I'm so far gone in it**

She looked down onto the snow covered path as her friends walked a good ways ahead of her. Inuyahsa had his arms crossed over his chest while resting in his sleeves. A scowl seemed to be sewn onto his tanned face. So pretty much the same old him. Shippo was the same also. His hyperactivness sending Inuyasha over the edge more than once. Sango and Miroku haven't changed either. No the only one to have changed seemed to be the priestess dallying behind the gaggle of misfits with her eyes downcast and beginning to water. No one noticed the tears, mostly because she was down wind. But also because of the weather, the soft flakes of white fluff gently landed on her onyx locks. The wind chapping her skin and making it tinge a slight pink. She didn't mind though, the wind hid her more intense sobs as she cried. The biting cold of it giving her a reason for the salty liquid to drip from her big stormy gray eyes.

This was becoming a very normal occurrence to the young women. She would cry again before the day was over, maybe when everyone was asleep. She may even cut up her skin a little more. She was sure that the two people in the group that would be able to detect the scent of blood on her wouldn't really care enough to bring it up anyway. No one would care. Who would care about the shard detector when there was another that could do the same as her? She was replaceable. At least in her mind she was. Kagome was positive that if she decided to just never come back from her side of the well, everyone would be happy to finally have gotten rid of her.

Kagome was tossed away from her thoughts as she heard a loud crash and wail coming from the front of the group. She sighed and focused on the crunch of the snow as her footprints ruined the pureness of it. It was a comforting sound. Like a sweet lullaby sung by a mother to aid her child to sleep. Its rhythmic melody enchanted her and she almost started to sway to the soft sound before a shout of her to 'hurry the fuck up' broke the comforting silence scaring the birds that were resting peacefully in the treetops. Kagome just sighed and walked faster wiping her eyes before she got any closer to the pack.

"God you're so fucking slow Kagome!" Inuyasha scowled irritably before starting to venture to the woods. "Anyway it's getting dark and we need to set up camp before you humans start bumping into the trees and shit." 'Well doesn't he just boost up your self- confidence?' Kagome questioned to herself as she reluctantly followed him and her friends into the woods.

"Wow Inuyasha, thank you for your consideration of us and our ability to not see in the dark," Sango sarcastically spat out in slight anger. But she only received a 'keh' as a response. "What crawled up his but?" she jokingly asked her ebony haired friend who only limply shrugged her shoulders while a loud 'I heard that!' rang around the forest.

They decided to set up camp by a small river teaming with fish and tadpoles. As Miroku, Sango, and Kagome set up the campground, Inuyasha jumped into a tree and waited to be called down for dinner. He didn't seem to notice that Kagome had snuck off. Neither didn't any of her other friends. But that was okay because it would have been harder for her if they did.

After walking a good distance downwind she opened her hand, making it look much like a spring flower blooming for the first time, and revealing one of her many sharp razor blades. She gently took it into her pale hand and cradled between her fingertips before slashing it down onto her forearm, her pulled up sleeve revealing many more scars and red lines, indicating that she had done this many times before. Soon her precious blade was dancing along her skin. She moved the delicate instrument over her whole left arm before starting to move to her right one. Then her thighs. And finally her stomach. She was in a blissful unawareness of the world. All she felt was pain, all she saw was blood, all she heard was her soft breaths that she oh so longed to stop. But soon the euphoric moment ended and she was painfully aware that she would have to wander back to camp with a reasonable excuse as to why she was gone for at least an half an hour. Kagome folded her hand over the blade and washed up her skin a little. Before she tugged her sweatpants legs down her legs along with her sweater sleeves. She quickly wiped the blood from her blade and slowly walked back to camp, arms folded under her chest while her hands clenched the ending of her sleeves. She one again let her eyes cast down word and let her hair become a curtain to hide her sorrowful expression. Much like a real curtain hid the performers from an eager audience. "I'm the performer, and life is my weary audience," she whispered to herself as she trekked her way to camp.

"Oh Kagome, when did you leave?" Sango questioned her friend as her figure came into the firelight. She didn't know none of them did.

"Just a little while ago, I had to relive myself," not a lie, she just knew if she worded things right her friends would take it in a whole different direction.

"You went to go pee- masturbate?" Shippo and Miroku questioned at the same time. Miroku earned a slap from Sango and a loud 'hentai' from her slightly chapped lips. No one expected her to answer after that.

"Anyway," Sango started again, "you excited about going home Kagome?" the girl in question just shook her head yes and told everyone that she was tired and going to bed. No one questioned it. No one cared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heheheheeheheheheh yea ima keep going for a little bit.

"I'm tired of it all," she said aloud in her empty house. Closing the door she walked up her stairwell to her bedroom. Each creak was an insult "WHORE" "FAT" "UGLY" "STUPID BITCH" she couldn't take anymore. She was going to end all her suffering all her torment… All of it. She reached her bedroom and locked her door. A very rare occurrence. She opened up her stash drawer and picked up her multiple razor blades. Taking each one and slicing her skin. All she ever felt anymore was like she was a different being. Out of her mind, like she was a ghost watching her own life. She hated it. Soon she migrated to her arms once more and taking the sharpest blade, dug into the very top of her wrist to a little below her elbow. She quickly did the same to her other arm before quickly falling to her carpeted floor. Her last thought to enter her mind before passing out form the large amount of blood loss was "I should off taken of Inuyasha's Subjugation beads, he might be able to save me if he can still travel through the well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so yea idk if I should keep doing this fanfic or not…. Because tbh? I think I suck at writing and am just wasting my and all your time… sooo im doing one more chapter so anyone who reads this…. Thing I call a story and want me to finish it or something to message me or something idk… yea okay bye. Oh and the reason I wrote Kagome's pov in third person and this and in first person pov is because like I wrote she feels like she has been having an out of body like experience. She feels as if she isn't herself, but instead watching herself as if she was a ghost. Actually I got this idea from Ninth Circle well not exactly I only got the watching yourself part because she took some drug and had to get examination of herself because she was raped and yea. Kagome hasn't taken any drugs but yea so yea.**

**Chapter 2~ Oh god, why didn't I see how broken you were?**

My ears twitched at every step she made. Every sob she let slip. Every shake of her tiny frame. All in all, everything she did, I caught. Well almost everything. I failed to notice her slip from the camp site as I was buried deep in my thoughts about her. 'Damn it, not again' I sighed. 'What happened Kagome? Why have you drifted away from me? Why do you disappear from our camp site only to come back smothered in the scent of your own blood? My beautiful mate. What has happened to you?'

"Miroku, how many times do we have to tell you to keep you hentai ways to yourself!?" Sango whispered harshly to her betrothed. _'Help mate'_ my demon hasn't stopped growling in my head ever since Kagome has changed little by little.

"Inuyahsa, a little help?" Miroku was practically begging him at this point.

"No, help yourselves and take your lovers spat somewhere else. You're gonna wake up Kagome." The two lovers faces contorted into understanding pitying looks as they left the site, taking a sleeping Shippo with them.

'_Mate hurt, mate hurt.' _

'She seems fine,' well besides the scent of blood surrounding her petite figure, 'how is she hurt?'

'_Help mate.'_

"God damn it! I was getting pissed. My demon has been fighting to come out all day and I couldn't stop him. My head was pounding and I could physically feel the jagged purple marks race across my face as I blacked out. My demon has won, and I don't know what his intentions are.

'I can't believe you did that you bastard,' right now me and my inner demon are bitching at each other. He marked her. Now she has no choice. She has now been claimed by me. She can no longer be in a relationship with anyone but me. Oh god she must hate me. Or she will, once she notices.

'_It was only way to help mate.'_

'But now she'll sit us into eternity! She'll never love us the way we do her!'

'_She will, mate love you, mate love us.'_

I was about to throw in another argument when another voice entered my head, 'I should of taken off Inuyasha's subjugation beads, that way he can't come through the well to save me.' The voice was filled with so much pain and hatred… not towards anyone, it was more like self-loathing. It sounded like Kagome, only more depressing. Wait, 'save me?'

'_FIIIND MAAATEEEE!MMAAAATTTEEE NEEEEDDSS USS!'_

'Don't have to shout you bastard! I'm going!'

I jumped off the tree I was resting and ran towards the bone eaters well. As soon as I jumped into the opening of the well I was surrounded by a purple glow that only subsided when I landed in Kagome's time. Sniffing around the familiar scent of Kagome's world I froze instantly. So. Much. Blood. Kagome's blood. I sprinted towards her bedroom window, my face grimaced into one of worry and fear.

Jumping onto her roof I opened up her window and saw Kagome, laying in a pool of her own blood. Her breathing was shallow and her skin was beginning to pale. "KAGOME! Oh god. WHAT HAPPENED?!" I instantly ran to her body and cradled her in my arms. Hugging her close to my chest I felt my inner demon rising. I could see the whites of my eyes beginning to redden in Kagome's mirror . "Who did this to mate?!" My voice got gruffer and more gravelly. Normally I would've blanked out after my inner demon had surfaced. But we are both on the same terms right now. So I guess he doesn't mind sharing my well mind.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's whisper made us hold her tighter and rock her body.

"Don't worry Kagome. I'll get you to Kaide's and then she can save you and- I was panicking. She whispered something to me. But I was too busy running back to the feudal area to conceive what she said.

"No, please, just let me die."

So no one is confused if anyone is actually reading this, Inuyasha is saying we because he and his inner demon have merged into one being and will be for a while. So in conclusion he is full demon at the moment. So yea…

"LET GO MUST SEE MATE!" we were pissed. The minuet we came to Kaide's hut she told Miroku and Sango to hold me back as she attended to Kagome's wounds.

"Inuyasha if you don't calm down you will not be able to see Kagome when she is done being healed!" Miroku was screaming at us. _'Kill him! He in way of mate!' _

"KAAAAGGGOOOOMMMEEEE!" My heart is breaking. I am on the brink of insanity. "KAGOOOMEEE! KAGGOOMEEE! KAAAGOME!" I kept screaming her name, my voice twisted up with pain, sorrow, anger, insanity. I couldn't hold back anymore. I was about ready to rip off Sango's and Miroku's arms before they were finally told to let me go. I rushed into Kaide's hut and fell hard on my knees by Kagome's peaceful form. Her breath was still a little shallow, but it was an improvement. I pushed some of her hair off her face and caressed her cheek. My inner demon slowly calming down. But not subsiding at all.

"Inuyasha…. I'm afraid to inform you that no one tried to hurt Kagome but herself," I froze in shock and pain. What?

"I beg your pardon but, what?" I was confused. Shocked. Hurt.

"She has many scars and wounds. All impossible to inflict on anyone unless they had tied her up and tortured her in a period of many months. I'm afraid she did this to herself."

"But why?" I couldn't understand why she would do that to herself. Her beautiful self.

"I know not why Inuyasha, but ye should ask her when she wakes up." And with that she left us and our mate alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter and shit so yea… bye.**

**Chapter 3~ You're lying, you'll never love me, I'm too fucked up**

** I suggest you listen to Pins and Needles while reading this. The chorus is good**

"Why can we not go inside?!" a hysterical Shippo cried. The minuet he saw Inuyasha being restrained by most of the village men, and sango, he knew something was wrong. The hollow heart wrenching look in Inuyasha's demons eyes only helped confirmed the thought. Of course something was wrong, everyone knew it, but they didn't know the severity of it all. No one knew that Kagome was stuck in a deep rut. A rut carved into her mind by horrid adverbs, nouns, verbs, ect. The only problem with this trench was that it was imploding on itself, filling itself to the brim with self-hated, depression, guilt, and loneliness. The only way to keep herself from drowning was to let it bleed out onto her pale skin, letting it drip to the ground and mix with the dirt of the forest floor, to let it mingle with the carpet fibers, and swim on the cold tile.

"Because, um I really don't know Shippo," answered a sleep deprived Sango. She felt confused. No one actually knew why Kaede exited her hut covered in blood and warning everyone to stay away from it.

"Why not ask Priestess Kaede about it?" Miroku offered. And almost immediately, Shippo ran towards the ageing women. "Well someone sure is eager, huh Sango?"

"Hmm? Oh um yea," her answer mind was muddled with worry, she couldn't think straight. Everything was shrouded with fog. Uncertainty flashed across her face before turned to the man she loved and whispered very slowly in a very quiet tone. "I think Inuyasha has completed the first part of the demon mating process."

"What? Are you sure Sango?" his tone sounded incredulous and uncertainty.

"Almost, well you felt it too right? When we came back towards camp last night? His demon half was stronger and easier to detect along with the faint traces of markings on his cheeks," she paused and pursed her lips in thought before adding, "The whites of his eyes were a little red also. Miroku if he completes the process, do you know what would happen? He'd be able to transform into his true form. He'd look the same he does now in human form though. So no dense human would be able to tell he was full demon until it is too late!" The volume of her voice got louder and louder until she was almost screeching. "He could be dangerous!"

"Calm down Sango! I'm sure everything will be fine." Comfort was the only thing that he had to offer. Even if he desperately needed some himself.

"Kagome, wake up. Please? I can't live without you. I need you. I need to hold you in my arms. To surround myself in your scent. To kiss you until our minds are fuzzy and we are both desperate for breath," he was becoming desperate. His mate, the only being in this world that was absolutely perfect in every way, tried to end her life. His perfect little miko, was hurting, is hurting and he didn't even know.

"_Want mate."_

"I know, me too."

It's been hours, so many hours of constant whimpering and crying. His inner demon hasn't settled down at all. He was a complete mess. He couldn't eat, he felt physically sick to his stomach. Sleeping was hard, but he has dosed off a many times.

"Inuyasha," Kaede hummed in thought for a bit before continuing, "have you," she paused before rethinking her statement and started over, "do you know why your inner demon hasn't relinquished his hold on you?" She bent forward at the end of her seemingly innocent question, eyebrow raised and hands folded nicely on her lap.

"No." His answer was blunt, to the point, and untruthful. He knew why. He just didn't feel like that piece of info had to be shared with her.

"Inuyasha, I need to know. Your very dangerous in this state. You could hurt people. You could even hurt Kag-." His somewhat irritated features morphed into unspeakable rage as he abruptly stood up, towering over the ancient miko. He was frightening, and no one would be able to calm him down if he decided to go onto a rampage.

"I WOULD NEVER HURT OUR MATE!" his voice was twisted. It sounded gravelly and unused. It was at this moment she hadn't only angered Inuyasha, but his demon also. They were both royally pissed. It would have been quite funny if Kagome could have sit them before they charged at the old woman. But sadly she could not, so Kaede mostly felt terror. It was quite unpleasant.

After her scared mind settled down, she processed his words. His oh so surprising words. "Inuyasha… Kagome's your mate?" He didn't freeze and deny it like he would with most things, instead he just turned back towards Kagome's limp body and laid down next to her, lifting his arm and stroking her soft midnight black locks. "Inuyahsa? Are you all right?"

He abruptly stopped playing with her hair before starting up again. "Does it look like I'm okay?" his tone became hard and cruel. Kaede took this statement as her time to leave him be.

"Oh Kagome. Why'd you do this to yourself? My beautiful mate. My love," his voice sounded shattered and torn, mixed with pain and rage.


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to thank you for your support and stuff and if you are easily triggered or our triggered by this story I advise you to stop reading im not sure where it'll go from here and I don't want anyone hurting themselves because of me okay I love you all so here's the third chapter **

**Chapter 4~ I'm so sorry… That you saved me… **

"Where am I?" my throat felt soar and unused. So somewhat normal, but it felt different. My body felt like lead, my head was pounding… What happened? Is this what being dead feels like? No, I'm still breathing, my hearts still beating. Sadly… I can still feel the deep depression that has eaten away at my mind. I can still imagine all the times I could have died but something seemed to get in the way… Or someone…

Trying to stand I stumble to the ground, it hurt like a bitch. But I tried again, and again, until I could make it out of the little wooden hut. My brain was swimming. A cold sweat broke across my neck and forehead. Well fuck, should of just tried sleeping some more. Moving across the wall I pushed the curtain like door aside.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" let's just say I was expecting a demon looking Inuyasha trying to rip Koga apart… at all. "Sit Boy!" an all too familiar crater formed underneath the crazed hanyou… I was waiting for the familiar grunt of pain… but it never came, a really strange gravely growl came out of his throat instead. Oh fuck, run bitch! My instincts told me to run…. But my heart told me to stay and hug the shit out of him. While my mind explained that if he was pissed enough he'll end my miserable life.

"KAGOME?!" Inuyahsa's face popped out of the dirt and his demonic features seemed to be stronger than normal. Or well actually there.

"No it's the fucking tooth fairy," everyone's eyes widened in surprise.

"Kagome? Did you just…" Sango seemed like she couldn't comprehend what was happening.

"What? Cuss? Well I'm sorry that I'm not the perfect, happy-go-lucky miko you all thought I was. Sorry you all got stuck with me. The ugly, worthless, fucked up me. Who takes her sadness out on herself. Me who stopped the help I desperately needed to come and help all of you. Sorry I have to take pill after pill of antidepressants and anxiety reducers. SO SORRY YOU ALL HAD TO DEAL WITH ME AT ALL!" after each statement, my emotions kept inching closer and closer into the darkness of my mind.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha started walking toward me, his eyes filled with sadness. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why he looked so heartbroken. Probably because his true loves soul got stuck in my fucked up body and broken mind.

"I'm sorry," I whispered before running toward the well, full speed. All I could think about was getting home. All my razors, pills, and alcohol were stashed there. Everything to drown my sorrow is there. But, it's also harbors everything that caused me to drown too.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY FROM ME AGAIN!" the bellowing roar didn't sound like the Inuyasha I came to love. It sounded more gruff, deep, and gravelly. Nothing like the teenagerish voice I'd come to trust.

Looking over my shoulder, my reduced vision caused by my tears only caught the sight of a white blur and then the painful impact of my battered body hitting the grass only feet from the Bone Eaters Well. A warm body was pressed tightly against mine. Their hot breath on the shell of my ear as a possessive growl slipped from the soft lips of my assailant. "NEVER, run from me again. Understand? You're mine!" Inuyasha's voice has never brought real terror to me before. I thought it never would, guess I was wrong.

"Please, let me go…" I debated whether or not to say it. On one hand he could be stunned and I could escape and close the well, on the other hand he could become even more scary. I decided to just give up on reasoning and said it anyway. "Just let me die," I never expected him to ever cry for me, or even try and keep me by his side. I guess today was full of surprises.

"Kagome, please…I can't live without you! Don't ever leave me EVER!" His arms wrapped around me tightly, trapping me in his embrace. I could feel his tears run down my neck and into my hair. Lifting my hand up, I hesitated, but eventually gripped onto his hair.

He brushed his nose onto my neck and I was instantly flooded with pleasure. My body shuddered and my grip tightened.

"It's so cute how you never noticed," Inuyasha's voice still didn't sound quite right, but it seemed softer.

"Noticed what?" I was shaking from terror and anxiety. My mind started flipping out and I realized how bad I had gotten. I can't even feel comfortable around him anymore. I can't stay calm around any of them, the only time I am calm around our little group is when I take my meds. What happened? I was fine for the first couple months.

Inuyahsa's next few words completely broke me free from my current freak out. But then only ricocheted me into a whole new one. "That I marked you. It's right in plain sight and easily detected."

"…."

"Kagome?"

"…. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohh my god. I am so so so so so so so sorry I haventupdated in months! My life has been one rollercoster after another. God this site needs an app. Make my life easier. I love you all dearlyso im going to try and get this chapter up asap. Hopefully its long enough.**

**Chapter 5- Silent Treatment, the Best way to Enact Revenge**

Kagome's POV

I've never needed, wanted, to hide from Inuyasha before. It was always the other way around. The feeling is unnerving. Gods I need to visit my councilor.

"Sango," I whispered through the leaves of the sacred tree, "Sango, I need to get home… is the cost clear?" Slowly she nodded her head once, giving a slight tilt of her head in the direction of the beat up well.

"Be careful Kagome, please don't put yourself in harm's way. I don't want to see you hurt anymore…" Sango whispered in my general direction. I froze as my mind registered that not many people knew exactly how I'd been carried back by Inuyasha at the brink of death. Not even my best friend Sango knew of the dark secret. Making a promise to tell her later, I jumped out of the tree haphazardly and rolled on the forest floor in pain.

"Ow! Fuck! Bad idea," I groaned out as I jumped up from the ground and started sprint/limping toward the Bone Eaters Well. The wind picked up and started kissing the snow covered trees. Bright, glittering ice crystals danced in a swirling circle, picking at my thin sweater and jeans. The cold seeped into my skin and made my fingers go numb. Still, I ran into the biting storm not caring about the consequences.

I ran numbly into the cool wood ledge of the well, and if it wasn't so damn cold I would have possibly felt the pain it inflicted. Getting a strong grip on the side, I threw my tiny body into the dark abyss that would take me home.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What the actual fuck?" I whispered, putting a hand down to brace myself. I steadily pushed myself onto my arm as I checked my head. Pulling back my small, pale, shaky hand I noticed the bright red color I've come to know dearly. I sucked in a breath and quickly stood up, bracing myself against the wall as my vision began to swim.

"Kagome! Is that you!?" someone screamed down the well as black dots declared war on my eyes. "Kagome!" they kept screaming as my body fell over and my eyes shut.

Inuyasha's POV

"What do you mean she's not here?! She ran in this fucking direction!" my voice didn't sound like mine anymore. The bond was strengthening, causing my demon to start taking over little by little.

"I don't know what you mean Inuyasha, I haven't seen her since she ran toward the well after she woke up. I thought she went home," Miroku nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, causing the staff that rested against them to slip and hit Sango on the ass. Let's just say a resounding slap flew through the forest.

"Ow! Fuck Sango it wasn't me this time I swear!" he fumed as he rubbed his reddening face.

"This time maybe, but there have been many other incidents," she snorted out in embarrassment. "Hentai," she grumbled.

Some snow blew onto her head as the wind changed directions. The results were a laughing Miroku and a sniggering Shippo. But all I could make out at that exact moment was the scent of my mate's blood, drifting around and wrapping itself around my senses. And it only took a second for my demon to take over.

_Mate hurt. Must find mate. Protect. _

'I couldn't agree with you more'


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Far Gone. Im trying to get as much chapters up as I can since ive neglected this account.**

**Chapter 6- Hiding Myself from You for My SaNiTy Baby**

**Kagome's POV**

"I don't understand, she was doing so well… and then this," I heard a hushed voice mumble.

"Obviously the camp you sent her to doesn't have very good results. Has she been taken to get drug test? They might have been administrating a drug into her system. Could explain the sudden crashing," a formal tone resounded around the room. Someone with a degree of something most likely.

"No, I don't think that's necessary. Thank you Dr. Yobisha for dropping by."

"No problem Ms. Higurashi. Call me if anything," the voice paused before gritting out, "unpleasant happens."

"Will do doctor. Goodbye." The sound of the stairs groaning out in pain and the door squeaking in surprise alerted me to the mystery persons exit.

'Unpleasant? What did he mean by that?' I questioned myself, opening my eyes and straining to sit up. 'Does he know?' I brought my knees up and wrapped my weak arms around my pale legs. Locking them in place. 'What if he does? Did he tell mom about my attempt?' Resting my cheek against my knee, I gazed out toward the pale, full moon. Marred with scars and imperfections it is still one of the most beautiful things anyone's has ever seen.

"We're like the moon. Scarred and filled with a never ending sadness, but still beautiful and perfect in our own ways," a sweet voice sang out into the night. My lips involuntarily quirked up at the corners. A soft, genuine smile graced me pale features.

"Carmela, nice to see you again," my voice was even and controlled. But I was anything but. I turned my head to my window seat and there, sitting in all her beautiful glory, was my best friend. The moon goddess. The siren. The haunted young American. "I was wondering when you'd get back."

She giggled, making a bell like note sway in the night breeze. "Sorry sweetheart. Sam decided to crash Death's castle. And well… me and Lifena had to calm the grumpy reaper down," she rolled her eyes at the mention of the man.

"He's about 1,000 million years old and yet he still acts like a possessive teenage boy. Ugh men," she ranted. I quirked my eyebrow up and she sighed in defeat. "Okay well he isn't THAT old. But you know, over exaggeration is my thing. Besides he was one of the few gods to be as old as the objects they represent," she mumbled incoherently.

"You never cease to make me smile Carmela," I shook my head in humor of her antics. This night just got a whole lot brighter, and I don't mean the light glow radiating from my moon friend.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Maybe we should let him out?" Shippo nervously stuttered. He was twisting a piece of ribbon in his hands. Washing away the only scent that could calm me and my demon down.

"Not until we figure out why he went full demon on us," Miroku answered back, slapping down his hand when Sango flipped down a "Jack".

"Or until you-know-who comes back from her mini vacation," Sango cursed as Miroku smugly took all the cards from the previous pile. "Damn monk reflexes."

"But, what if Kagome never comes back?" Shippo innocently commented. Such a simple statement for such a violent reaction.

**"MATE MUST COME! MATE HURT! MATE NEEDS MATE!" **we screamed out. Running head first into the spiritual barrier I threw myself into the only thing keeping me from my beautiful mate Kagome. I whimpered at the sting of the pure barrier from the monk, but continued to slam my shoulder into the damn thing.

Repeatedly hitting a pure barrier at the same spot with the same shoulder really fucks you up. I grabbed my shoulder in pain, blood dripping from my fingers and seeping from my clothes. Fuck it, it was worth it. I can see the barrier ebbing away from my demonic energy.

"My my my, such a boneheaded action to do Inuyasha," a sickeningly sweet, feminine voice purred from behind me. My head whipped to look over my shoulder as I growled as I barred my teeth.

"Sesshomara" I gritted through my teeth, "what are you doing here sister?"

**HAHAHA I'm so evil. Anyway Sesshomaru has been changed to a female for a reason… so no hating loves. And my occ is that what you call it? Is actually myself. It's an ongoing day dream of mine that changes and has stayed with me for years. So I figured, why not? **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is chapter 7! I hope you all feel better after ive posted many chapters this weekend. Isnt this great? This is my apology for neglecting this story.**

**Chapter 7-A Lesbiwhata?**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Why the fuck are you here Sesshomara?" we grounded out through clenched teeth. Our fists were clenched tightly, ready to be catapulted into her little smug face.

"The flea sent for me. Said something about you 'going berserk' and 'needing an intervention'. Cleary, he wasn't wrong," she brazenly confessed, waving her hand around in a noncommittal gesture toward the scene around us.

"Like hell you are!" we snarled in disgust. Hating my step sis is nothing new to me. But her actually trying to explain herself certainly is.

"Inuyasha, maybe Sesshomara is telling the truth," Miroku intervened.

"Pffft. Yea right. Since when does she care what happens to a half breed?" I snarled, my demon placated for the moment. "All Sesshomara cares about is herself." I lift my head into the air and cross my arms across my chest. "Feh."

"SIT BOY!" an angel screamed from the edge of the forest. I cringed, waiting for the pain of my face kissing dirt, but it never happened. Instead the sound of beads harmonizing with the ground filled the silent space. A quiet veil flowed over us, making everything awkward and uncomfortable.

"Well damn girl your fucked," a musical voice commented, most likely trying to fill the silence.

"CARMELA!" Kagome gasped, putting a hand to her heart. "I thought I told you to keep the ghetto lesbian in remission!" she faked a gasp and giggled slightly.

"A ghetty Lesbiwhata?" I tilted my head to the side in confusion. What the fuck was that?"

"Bitch please I'm too fabulous to tone it down!" the girl Kagome called Carmela flipped her long, white hair over her shoulder. The curls bouncing at the movement. Noticing the slight glow coming from her I became even more confused. "Damn girly, my hair is dragging on the ground. Got a hair tie?" the strange girl randomly started gathering her hair in her pale hands while Kagome rummaged through her bag.

"Nope, sorry," Kagome sheepishly smiled at her friend.

"No problem chika. I just need some," the girl, Carmela, rolled her wrist, molding shadows into a circular object. Taking the object, she twisted her hair into a confusing hairstyle Kagome referred to as a 'ponytail'. "There! See? No problem sweetheart."

"What the fuck is going on!" I growled in frustration. Everyone turned to look in my direction. My outburst seemed to surprise the girl named Carmela.

"You're right," she stated nonchalantly, "what exactly IS going on? Are we even here? Or are we simply just the echo's to someone else's imagination?"

Bringing up her hand, Carmela pointed up to the sky and swirled her pointer finger in a circle. The shadows spun around again, only instead of forming another circular object, they transformed into a long, silken midnight blue ribbon. As soon as the shadows stopped she raised her other hand and a bright light swirled around her figure.

A couple minutes passed before the light ebbed away and a white, silk kimono was in place of her strange clothes from before. The sleeves fell to the ground, and ruffled out. Looking closer, I noticed that a light blue layer was underneath the crème colored fabric. The same blue colored obi was snuggly wrapped around her waist. Her hair was pulled up into a complicated updo and little blue flowers dotted her moon colored hair.

Bringing both her hands up, Carmela wrapped the ribbon around her neck before tying it in a bow on the side of her neck; past her ear. She lifted up the kimono's skirt and moved closer to the little group with Kagome in tow. I noticed more midnight blue ribbon was wrapped around her delicate, pale feet.

"Hi, I'm Carmela. It's nice to finally meet you all," she dropped her skirt and extended her hand, when everyone gave her a confused grimace she lowered her hand and shrugged. "Different culture, different customs," she mumbled before slipping into the forest quickly.

"What the hell?" I was the first one to speak, Kagome just shook her head and looked expectantly at the forest. A few minutes later, the strange girl came back with an object in her hands. She walked past all the curious stares and only stopped when the wind shifted directions. Her shoulders tensed and Carmela gave Kagome a look I couldn't interpret before turning into a mass of black tendrils and speeding away, toward the well.

"Okay, again… what the hell!" I screamed out, my half-sister's form blurred past us. A startled Jaken running after her while Rin was carried by ah-un. I threw my hands up into the air before running after them, leaving Kagome to ride with Sango.


End file.
